


Impulses

by FanficWriter827



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, RokuShi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriter827/pseuds/FanficWriter827
Summary: With both Lea and Isa out of town for a few days, Roxas and Xion are left alone together, for the first time since they have started dating. They both plan to watch a movie together, but what happens when they get more distracted by each other?





	1. Replica Biology 101

**Author's Note:**

> With both Lea and Isa out of town for a few days, Roxas and Xion are left alone together, for the first time since they have started dating. They both plan to watch a movie together, but what happens when they get more distracted by each other? a/n: I absolutely suck at summaries.

It was a lazy day in Twilight town for Roxas and Xion as their friends are either busy or otherwise unavailable. Lea and Isa had to leave suddenly to go take care of an important manner, Roxas and Xion insisted on coming along but Lea and Isa told them that the two of them should have some time for themselves. Ever since gaining new bodies the two of them haven’t had a proper day to themselves, they were either following Lea and Isa, hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, or otherwise just hanging around with people in their limited social circle.

Roxas didn’t know how to feel about this, on one hand, he wanted to hang out with Lea and to a lesser extent Isa like the group always had, but on the other hand he and Xion haven’t really had ‘alone time together’ as he’s heard it described. The two had confessed and had started dating several months ago, but they’ve never had a full day together by themselves. When the two started dating, he asked if he and Xion could share a room together, now that they were a couple, however Lea immediately shot the idea down. The most alone time the two have had together was their various dates together, but even then, he suspected that the two were being secretly being watched at times by either Lea or any other of their friends. He primarily suspected that the two haven’t been left alone primarily because of their ignorance on many matters concerning human biology. 

Shortly after the two got their new replica bodies they got numerous lessons about human biology. Lessons about health such as wellness, nutrition (which as Roxas learned tragically meant he couldn’t eat ice cream every day.), and other topics. When the two began dating however they got another lesson on another topic, hormones. Roxas and Xion were both taken to separate rooms and were each given what was referred to as ‘the talk’. While he got an informative lesson about hormones, he wished that it wasn’t Isa who gave him the talk, he was never one to mince words, he even went as far as to shove a box of condoms into Roxas’s hands, telling him to use it whenever he inevitably gets intimate with Xion. He could only hope that Xion didn’t get nearly as much of a blunt explanation from Aqua as he had. 

He was thankful for at least getting an explanation as he could now rationalize these newer feelings towards Xion. After they started dating, he found himself drawn to her even more, he wanted to be closer to her, he began to notice her features even more, and he wanted their kisses and hugs to last even longer. He was told it was natural to feel this way as they never had proper hormones before, though he wonders if Xion was going through the same process as he was.


	2. Distractions

“So, what do you want to do?” Xion was pacing around the apartment, she was as lost as he was. He couldn’t lie, “I don’t know it feels so strange just being left to our own devices.” They already had ice cream together on the clock tower, they practiced their skills together in the square with foam swords, they even took a leisurely stroll around twilight town, what else could they do? Xion’s face suddenly brightened, “I have an idea, we could watch a movie together! I hear that’s something couples do together sometimes.” She clapped her hands together for emphasis. Roxas was interested, “What kind of movie do you want to watch?” He could see her close her eyes, deep in thought, he found himself staring at her again, ‘she’s always so pretty’ he noticed the way her hair framed her face, the fullness of her lips, the blueness of her eyes, even if he couldn’t see them at the moment. He hadn’t noticed her calling out to him though, snapping to, “wha-what did you say?” 

Xion was amused, “I was saying, did you want to watch a romance movie tonight, or do you just want to stare at me all night?” Roxas could feel his cheeks turning red and quickly turned away, “S-sorry, but yeah a romance movie sounds good.” He wanted to change the subject quickly.

“It’s fine, you know”

“What?”

“The staring, it was fine you know.” He could see that her cheeks were starting to turn red as well, “Be-besides, I’ve caught myself staring at you as well.” 

“Really?”

“Of course, you’re too handsome, it’s distracting sometimes.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess?”

“Don’t be, it’s a relief you know, knowing that I can get you to zone out like that.” She looked off to the side, though with a content look on her face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well it’s just, I don’t know I guess, that I hope I’m good enough for you.”

Roxas’s immediate instinct was to pull her into a hug, “Xion you’re perfect to me.” He began to run a hand through her hair as he heard her hum contentedly. He continued, “After everything we’ve been through together, I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.” Even if it was slightly muffled, he could hear her respond, “I wouldn’t want to be with anyone other than you either, I love you Roxas.”

“I love you too, besides I always thought you were the prettiest girl I knew, even before I could understand what I was feeling.”

Xion pulled back and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “and you were always the handsomest boy I knew.” He remembered back during those first days in the Organization when Xion was first introduced, he remembered that she turned to him and smiled, he remembered his mind racing, he felt elated when she first said his name. He remembered being mesmerized when she first pulled down her hood and revealed her face, Roxas was curious though about when she knew she liked him.

“When did you know?”

“When did I know what?”

“When you liked me and thought I was handsome and stuff?”

She thought for a second, “When I first met you, I thought you were pretty cute.” 

Roxas had a teasing smirk, “Oh, so that’s how it is, you thought I was cute because I was the first boy who was close to your age that you got to know?”

Xion rolled her eyes, “Real rich coming from you, you probably only thought I was pretty because I was the first girl you’ve ever seen.”

“Hey now that’s not true, I knew Larxene for a few days, however she was far too scary for me to find pretty, not like you, you are way sweeter and much more kind hearted to boot.”

Xion chuckled at that remark, “To seriously answer your question though Roxas, I guess I truly started finding you handsome and falling for you when we started going on missions together, you were the first one to consider me a friend you know; and what about you, when did you actually first think I was beautiful?”

“In all sincerity, when I saw your face for the first time, you stole my breath away, even if I didn’t fully understand what I was feeling, I knew that you were special and that you were the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Oh, so it was love at first sight then?”

“Of course, it was the most natural thing I could feel at the time”

“That’s good, because I think it was love at first sight for me too.”

“Then I don’t want to hear you doubt yourself, because as far as I’m concerned, we were always meant for each other.” He began to lean in for a kiss which Xion reciprocated tilting her head to meet his lips with hers. As they kissed Roxas felt that urge begin to build in him again, that desire to take the kiss further with her. Before he could do anything though she pulled back, “As much as I’d love to keep kissing you, we need to get ready for our movie night.”

“Oh, right” he said dejectedly

“Besides, maybe if you’re lucky we can kiss some more” she tauntingly said, “besides I hear most couples tend to just kiss each other during movies.” She winked at him and turned away to go away draft up a list of items they’ll need for the night. Roxas felt like he was on cloud nine right now, “She really did steal my heart, didn’t she?” he asked to no one in particular.


	3. Staring

When they came back from the store with their supplies for the evening, the two went about setting everything up. Xion left to go get changed into something more ‘comfortable’ as she put it, While Roxas was making sure that their snacks and drinks were accounted for. He decided to read the back of the DVD box, Xion was the one who picked out the movie for the evening, he was curious, Temptation of the Knight, ‘wonder what it’s about?’ He skimmed the summary, “A knight who was raised without learning how to feel emotions, a princess who is only kept to serve a purpose, the two begin to cling to one another out of mutual understanding despite their different standings and they long to be with each other even if may not be possible.” “Sounds familiar” chuckled Roxas, he wonders if she knew about this when choosing when choosing the movie. 

“What sounds familiar?”

He turned to look at her and was about to explain but was quickly floored, she had changed into some pajamas that happened to hug her body very tightly. “t-the uhm mov-movie” he stammered,

“Hmm?” she intoned inquisitively, though smiling at his nervousness

“The movie, it sounds very familiar to our own experience.” He was trying hard not to stare at her.

“That’s why I picked it out, you know, I saw the summary and thought that maybe it would be an interesting experience, I wonder how much it will parallel our own experiences.”

“I see…” Roxas trailed off while still trying to not stare at her

“It’s okay Roxas, I don’t mind the staring so long as it’s you, you know.”

“Sorry, it’s just that you look breathtaking and- “ 

“I know, but I think you’re pretty breathtaking too.”

Roxas had to excuse himself before he made a mess of himself again, “I’m just going to change into my pajamas as well.”

“Alright just don’t keep me waiting, I’m going to set up the movie now.”

“Okay” he scurried off; he could feel his heart rate increasing just looking at her.

‘Things were never this intense back in the Organization.’ He thought to himself. ‘I wonder if it’s a combination of not having a proper heart at the time as well as only seeing her in that coat.’ The Organization’s signature black coats while convenient for traversing the darkness, were not exactly what one would consider casual wear. They were bulky, at least to him, and covered the body significantly. He remembered how much of a shock it was to see her for the first time in new clothes, he was genuinely at a loss for words and was only saved by Lea bailing him out. He caught Xion staring at him the first time he donned his old clothes from the first few days before joining Organization XIII. He remembered that she complimented his arms and began feeling them, that was the first time he truly experienced his heart rate skyrocketing. 

‘I mean she was always pretty but now it’s like I can’t stop thinking about her’, even if he was reassured that it was perfectly normal for boys his age to feel this way. He always found that his thoughts would start by thinking about her and the good times they shared before his mind would drift to thinking about her more physical attributes, in particular how fit she was from all of their missions together. ‘I got to control myself, I don’t want to do anything unpleasant to her.’ That was one of the few things he got heavily lectured on when the two started dating, being a gentleman and treating her with respect. While he finds Xion incredibly attractive, he still doesn’t want to be a creep to her.

As he finished changing into his own pajamas, he began to mentally psych himself up as he could feel his heart rate picking back up as he made his way back to the living room, ‘it’s our first real night alone together, you can do this Roxas, how hard can this be?’


	4. Movie Night

As the movie played the two sat on opposite sides of the couch, even if the two were a couple they made sure they had their own snacks as when sweets were involved the two were not the sharing type. Roxas was very focused on the movie, he found an odd parallel between himself and the knight, being raised as tools that were only meant to further an agenda, he found that he could relate to the knight. They were both laughing at some of the cheesier dialogue though with one line in particular getting uproarious laughter from Xion.

In between laughing fits, she had to ask, “Is that really the kind of thing people say to each other when they’re trying to flirt with each other.” Roxas had to agree, chuckling as well, “It was pretty bold of that random noble to honestly attempt to charm her by saying, ‘are your pants made of mirrors, because I can see myself in them.’ Like who actually says that.”

“Right? It’s like if I were to come up to you and ask,” she put on her best attempt at a sultry voice, “Hey baby, why don’t you use that keyblade of yours to unlock this keyhole?” ending it with a wink and pointing downwards as well. Even if she was joking, it sent his mind racing immediately, and he hoped she couldn’t see the red on his face.

“By your silence, I think I’ll have to remember that line in particular, won’t I?” Xion teased

Roxas wanted to quickly shoot that idea down, “NO YOU DON’T!” he didn’t want the thing he primarily does with a keyblade to be associated with that euphemism.

“But you totally thought about it didn’t you?” Xion continued to tease

‘she is going to be the end of me.’ He thought to himself.

As the movie continued Roxas realized that Xion had most likely failed to do more research on this movie in particular, as there were some very substantial love scenes between the princess and the knight. Despite there being nothing explicitly shown between the two during the scenes, it didn’t help his thoughts, as throughout the movie he would continually project himself onto the knight. He had long since stopped paying attention to the actual story and saw himself in the place of the Knight and Xion as the princess, their love, their story, the idea of two people who don’t really understand their own emotions falling in love was something that he found that he related to. So, when the lovemaking scenes started, his mind began to race, he again imagined the two of them in their place. This kind of connection, this passion, he wanted to have that with Xion, he hoped that she had similar desires.

As the movie went on and they finished their own snacks, the two began to slowly slide down the couch towards one another. He noticed what she was doing and while he wanted to just simply throw an arm around her, he didn’t want to rush her, he wanted her to be comfortable. Around the time when the lovemaking scenes began, she was practically sitting in his lap. He was used to holding hands and hugging her, this kind of proximity was foreign to him, but he liked it. He had his hands wrapped her waist, resting them on her stomach; she was leaning back with her head leaning into his shoulder. He’s not sure when it happened but at some point, during what must’ve been the third lovemaking scene, he subconsciously attempted to lean in and kiss her neck while stroking her body with his hands. He was brought to by the sound of her moaning.

He quickly pulled back out of fear he made her uncomfortable, “Ah, Xion, I’m so sorry!”

She was confused, “Why are you apologizing? that felt good.”

“Really?”

She was expecting him to do more, “Yeah keep going”

Now spurred on by her words of encouragement he began to kiss her neck again while his hands began to roam over her body. He could feel her shifting around in his lap turning herself around so that she was straddling his lap and her legs were partially wrapped around him. He saw that she was short on breath and was waiting to see what he would do next. He responded by leaning in and kissing her on the lips proper. One of his arms was wrapped around her lower back while the other went to bury itself in her hair. Xion grabbed his shirt with both hands to pull him in closer. They continually kissed as he found himself now by instinct wanting to deepen the kiss. His tongue poked against her lips as she hesitantly opened her lips and then squeaked at the new but pleasant sensation against her own tongue. Her hands shifted to wrap around his back almost clawing at it, while the hand Roxas had on her back went to cup her rear. He felt her grind against his body, whenever either of them had to separate for air, it was only for a few seconds before getting pulled back in. Their kissing lasted for several minutes before Roxas had another idea. 

He pulled back from their kiss much to her disappointment but before she could vocalize it however, he went back to kissing her neck. Her low moans kept pushing him forward as he kept kissing downwards until he reached her chest. He began to kiss her neck and her collarbone in alternation, as her breath became more haggard, he also shifted the hand in her hair to rubbing her back while he was still cupping her rear with the other one, at some point though she reached for one of his hands and directed it below. “Touch me down there right now, Roxas” 

“Huh?”

“I can’t take much more, touch me down there right now.” She was hot and bothered by his ministrations and almost begged him to go further.

He decided to go for it, and moved her pants and underwear out of the way as he hesitantly stuck two fingers in there as he heard her moan in pleasure. Encouraged by that sound, he continued to thrust his fingers in and out as he could her moans get more and more increasingly frequent, “Yes, don’t stop, don’t stop…” On instinct she snapped forward and seized Roxas to pull him into her for another kiss as she felt her pleasure boil over, moaning into his mouth. As she winded down with a hazy look in her eyes, he still felt the adrenaline pumping inside of him, he wanted more. But before he could continue, he heard her speak, 

“It’s getting late you know; we should probably get to bed.” Before Roxas could respond she added, “But I was wondering if you wanted to sleep with me in the same room tonight, after all no one else is here and I don’t want to be lonely.” She also took note of Roxas’s own situation down below and smiled, “besides I feel like my handsome knight deserves a reward for pleasuring his princess, don’t you agree?”

Roxas felt like his heart was going to explode but he did his best to remain calm and played along, “Oh but my fair and beloved princess, I only exist to serve you to the best of my abilities, your pleasure is my own reward.”

Xion could only smile at this dork who had stolen her heart, “Then take me to my quarters oh gallant knight so that I may reward you in proper as no good deed should go unnoticed.”

“As the fair maiden wishes.” He quickly reached to his side to grab the remote and turn off the movie proper, that had long since been abandoned.

As Xion wrapped her arms arounds his neck and shifted her legs, Roxas wrapped one arm around her back while putting the other underneath her knees, picking her up bridal style. He is hesitant but excited to see where this will go between him and Xion, as he has wanted this moment to happen for a long while now.

Although Roxas may not fully understand the depths of human emotions yet, he understands one thing. He understands that he loves Xion more than anything else and will do anything to make her happy and that she loves him just as much.


End file.
